This invention relates to a method of automatically and continuously filling casks or barrels with liquids and an apparatus therefor.
Prior art barrel-filling machines used in racking whiskey, beer, wine, etc. have had common disadvantages of poor efficiency and high filling cost because of the human assistance they need in locating bungholes of empty barrels, in filling, and in bunging the filled containers.